Darling, You'll Live On in My Memories
by cerulean cascades
Summary: please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you -massie/derrick (Taylor Swift, Enchanted) CW ANNIVERSARY EXCHANGE FIC FOR LILY! SORRY THAT I POSTED THIS LATE I HAD NO WIFI YESTERDAY


So guys...IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE CW STARTED. WHAT. But to celebrate our one year of shmanticulousnesses (stolen from Sarah), I've written up a one-shot for the CW Anniversary Fic Exchange. LILY. THIS IS FOR YOU GIRL. So yasssss… Lily, I just had to pick Massington. I couldn't resist.

Ana

* * *

prompts: "days simply became the spaces between dreams" [from the book 'justine' by lawrence durrell], butterscotch, denmark, wooden bicycles

pairings: clique, massington

* * *

_.:darling, you'll live on in my memories:._

_massie/derrick_

Gone. That's what she is. Gone. Gone away from his life, for good this time. It's been almost three whole years since Massie Block moved to England, and he still can't freaking get over her. He often wonders what's wrong with him. She's everywhere. The brunette beauty is in his dreams, in his school, in Westchester, everywhere. But the one place he sees her the most is in the old playground by the elementary school. It's like his caramel eyes are playing tricks on him, every time he drives by the park. It's almost like she's there, in the flesh, with her piercing amber eyes and chestnut waves. He can just see her, perched on a swing with her feet dangling, licking a **butterscotch** ice cream cone. It was always her favorite flavor. That's why Derrick can't bear seeing or tasting anything butterscotch anymore. It was their thing, their favorite flavor. But now the memory is just like her. Gone.

When he sits on the swings, alone, it's almost like she's there with him, holding his hand and laughing. It was Christmas time when she told him, broke his heart.

_.:flashback mode (pretend that was cool):._

_It's snowing, the sky a bloated silver, with delicate lacy snowflakes dancing through the air. He rubs his hands together and blows on them for warmth, wondering why in the world Massie would have wanted to meet in the park. It was their place, after all. But it was freezing outside. Then he sees her. She's sitting on the swings with just a thin jacket, sweats, and her boots. Massie is shivering feverishly, but she still sits there. Derrick runs over and shrugs his thick jacket over her frail shoulders. Her brunette waves are messy and unkempt, her normally luminous amber irises are dull, lifeless, and rimmed with red, her face is bare, nary a trace of makeup in sight. Now Derrick is really worried. Why would Massie Block be sitting in the freezing cold with barely any warm clothing and no makeup?_

_"Mass, are you okay? What's wrong? Why are we here? You'll freeze! Come on, let's get in the car," Derrick fusses, but Massie just shakes her head robotically._

_"I thought...that I should tell you here. In our place," Massie says, her voice wobbly and brimming with tears._

_"Tell me what? Massie, what's wrong?"_

_The amber eyed queen takes a shaky breath before speaking. "I-I'm moving. To England. My parents are making me freaking move to freaking England. Which is all the way across the freaking Atlantic Ocean. What is freaking wrong with the freaking world?! I can't be expected to leave you…" Massie sobbed, her brave facade finally cracking. It was like a dam broke. After all, we're all a little broken inside. Derrick knows that better than anyone. The blonde feels his heart literally stop beating and shatter to irreparable fragments inside of him. Something dies, just runs out of life force, the will to live. After all, without Massie, what else is there to live for?_

_"Wha-what? I thought Claire's parents and your parents said it was fine for you to move in with her! What happened?!" Derrick cried, his heart pounding in time to the words echoing through his head. 'No no no no no no no no no no no,' Derrick thinks, unable to think of anything else._

_"They changed their minds. My parents wanted me to experience the British life, and I quote, 'shouldn't be held back by some replaceable boy,' end quote. But you're not replaceable. I can't leave. I can't live. This isn't happening. Derrick, tell me that this isn't happening. It's not happening!" the girl cried, hysteria edging into her voice._

_"I wish I could say that, Massie, but I can't," Derrick gulps, choking back a sob of his own, "but I can say this: Massie Elizabeth Block, I love you. No matter what. I love you."_

_.:end flashback (sorry for the super long flashback):._

Derrick sits there, tearings leaking from his caramel irises. Why us? He thought of all the ruined plans, like their summer trip to **Denmark**, where they didn't have to be and act like Westchester's elite; where they could have spent the brilliant blue days lazing around, eating ridiculous amounts of ice cream and riding on **wooden bicycles**. But life doesn't work that way, and it's not fair. He wants to scream at the serene blueness of the sky, scream about why it wasn't raining instead, so he would have someone to cry with. Little did he know, he's not the only one stuck on Memory Lane.

* * *

Eighteen year old Massie Block is crying too. It's been three impossibly long years. She's still single, and she's sure he's not. Who besides her wouldn't have moved on after three freaking years? But against all odds, she hopes, dreams, prays, that he's still out there, waiting for her. Still loving her. But her British friends tell her to get her head out of the clouds and stop dreaming about the past because there's always someone better. But they're wrong. Because Massie knows that only one person in the entire universe will be able to fill the giant gaping cavern inside of her. That person is a certain blonde with beautiful puppy dog eyes. Three years...is it possible he's still waiting? But she'll never now, all she can do is scroll aimlessly through her phone, crying over old pictures, and dreaming of a romance she'd never get back.

Unknowingly, they mentally tell each other, "Don't worry, darling, you'll live on in my memories. Because **days simply became the spaces between dreams** without you here by my side."

_fin._

* * *

Sooooooo...sorry if this was too cliche/not angsty/weird/feelings/heartbroken cliches for you. I can't help myself. LILY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Ana


End file.
